


Bits and Pieces of Thought

by OtakuElf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Commentary, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuElf/pseuds/OtakuElf
Summary: Thoughts upon viewing The Six Thatchers.





	1. Upon Viewing the Six Thatchers

Loss and love and new lives intertwined.  
Trust? Well, they have trust issues, All of them:  
The infant, bereft;  
The hurting, feckless boy within an adult form;  
The sturdy assassin, in love at last;  
And the lonely, flawed doctor at their center.  
How can they save a loved one from himself?  
He cheated death to save his friends.  
He gave his vow to care for them,  
And broke all but the bit  
Where they infect his heart.  
What better way to return the favor?  
She'll need her gun arm free.  
But John, poor John, who can not lie  
To save his own life  
Will have to find the path to lies  
To vouchsafe hers.


	2. The Lying Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On watching The Lying Detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited to see this, because nobody in my house respects the sanctity of an important new episode.
> 
> And also, because the dark tone of this season is worrying to me.

My, Culverton Smith  
is a repellent creature  
Mary, Mary, Mary.  
She's in your head, John.  
She knows you cheated.  
Was the texting all?  
Or were we to assume  
That more occurred?  
'Cause 'Mary' already knows.  
And so does Sherlock.  
Mrs. Hudson.  
Not a civilian?  
I admit,  
I wasn't expecting the trunk.  
Or the car.   
Or the gun.  
The handcuffs, yes.  
Molly, dear Molly.  
Ambulances must carry   
different equipment from  
those in the states.  
Testing for drugs al fresco?  
Greg. Poor Greg.  
How many confessions?  
Sherlock!   
Double kidney failure?  
It's not something you   
can walk off!  
Mycroft.  
Take Lady Smallwood out for a drink.


	3. The Final Problem.  Immediate thoughts.

Well. That.

It smacked of a finality, didn't it?

The end.

A reminder out of PDQ Bach with the coluratura

Singing

"Happy Happy Happy Happy Ending!"

And it makes me want to actually smack someone.

Not sure who.


End file.
